parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Caterpillar
Caterpillars /ˈkætərˌpɪlər/ are the larval stage of members of the order Lepidoptera (the insect order comprising butterflies and moths). As with most common names, the application of the word is arbitrary and the larvae of sawflies commonly are called caterpillars as well. Both lepidopteran and symphytan larvae have eruciform body shapes. Caterpillars of most species are herbivorous, but not all; some (about 1%) are insectivorous, even cannibalistic. Some feed on other animal products; for example clothes moths feed on wool, and horn moths feed on the hooves and horns of dead ungulates. Caterpillars are typically voracious feeders and many of them are among the most serious of agricultural pests. In fact many moth species are best known in their caterpillar stages because of the damage they cause to fruits and other agricultural produce, whereas the moths are obscure and do no direct harm. Conversely, various species of caterpillar are valued as sources of silk, as human or animal food, or for biological control of pest plants. Gallery Heimlich.jpg Colored_caterpillar.gif Tsits-caterpillar-merlin.jpg C6FA25EA-CBA1-4626-94D9-6BD7D543004C.jpeg Caterpillar (Winnie the Pooh).jpg C11.png Star_meets_Caterpillar.png The magical quest starring mickey mouse caterpillar.png The magical quest 3 mickey and donald's magical adventure caterpillar.png Caterkiller.png Caterkiller Jr..jpg Zoo-cup-029-caterpillar.png Caterpillar-fmafafe.jpg Caterpillar-disneythinkfast.png Books IMG_1735.JPG Animal Parade (2).jpeg 08501756-E84C-4C51-A569-841C3E9D5177.jpeg 709CD369-ACAF-45E8-B46B-B610422490F1.jpeg 8252FA8D-D1C9-4A52-9E09-7CFB2BE164A6.jpeg B482F100-44F3-4F7E-9679-450A0D5A3423.jpeg 110F40DA-860F-49ED-BEEF-6DF26619DC2F.jpeg 753E3A4F-2E4F-4692-8344-FE85A2B91067.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (2).jpeg BACFCDEA-452D-4500-AE20-F9DB3DB7F8BD.jpeg D0C22BB2-B449-4608-A8EC-B457938AC675.jpeg 2F385666-DE01-4A1F-BCE7-DD6B8F3500C6.jpeg BD0AECD6-F80C-4486-BB35-A6D8B4D3F5B0.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (8).jpeg 189F35E4-2DB9-4330-81C8-3461897A1CF3.jpeg 4D2974FD-4F15-46AE-B759-1FBA5FABCD1B.jpeg 17A08215-0C34-4BFC-BB2C-5E7B37CD56D7.jpeg 4F72539F-A717-4424-B557-95FE808C3950.jpeg 8A2DF006-1DC2-4789-BF02-0C6E652C43C5.jpeg 9B3EA117-2ED3-5890-CA13-1D7F763D54D6.jpeg D0C18F45-6CC3-4F78-A546-1ABE25D1B8A3.jpeg 37C1CFDC-24D3-4EDA-9B14-9B3ECEE6F3D2.jpeg 0CC95582-C039-43BC-8854-0F980D7D528C.jpeg 4A3E0AAF-68D5-4F54-9D98-E03CF8B7F337.jpeg 841A378C-D278-4B31-90AF-1059D239F108.jpeg 318115FE-9808-4B1A-80E9-AB26C344AB24.jpeg 61B37514-2C2E-491B-B3E8-F1130FBCD9DC.jpeg 1900410D-7C03-438C-A855-F7935B35B126.jpeg 5052D62F-E4D4-4127-82FB-2B18CAF704B8.jpeg 2716BC78-E02A-4D94-AEC9-9C8DC7DFFAC1.jpeg 2CD51B43-936C-45F6-85B0-1F75D5BDA286.jpeg D66D5FDD-11E9-4332-A490-801ED654F03F.jpeg 8C1C2983-F50B-4A84-914A-6DB7D4A71218.jpeg 22F220A2-6AFD-417C-983F-EF4B2D6176B8.jpeg DK First Animal Encyclopedia 7A90BA85-9790-4A1D-8E87-93DFF01B1DF8.jpeg D8FFA65F-C9B9-47F4-B989-F7B0F4C5477C.jpeg B1561449-5606-4323-80B3-C852FEB4B385.jpeg 2A3D7EAE-3C4A-44CF-9E9B-8EB0CC83125B.jpeg The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals 74823ABE-DABE-4152-8FB4-554B874D937A.jpeg 4BE753FA-ABC6-4549-B5C4-86CBC6DFC622.jpeg EE7F45EE-B8AB-4C35-B86F-0CEE379646D7.jpeg 2922B28C-F9FA-452E-BC3C-0AE4B6CD4DDB.jpeg 761AA2C6-1B23-4555-842D-0CDB537890A3.jpeg 60259D27-EA6E-48CB-B289-51CD61982DA4.jpeg 0C7D68FE-7660-4EC9-9F99-704E5345FB61.jpeg 26EF664F-CF84-437D-8840-7D891F559AAC.jpeg 4942023F-E28A-4E60-8C9C-E4770C7628DB.jpeg 248EDE9B-7CCF-4C10-B3CA-D93B0D3E68C3.jpeg Category:Animals Category:Insects Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:A Bug's Life Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Strange Beginnings Animals Category:Growing Up: Alone Animals Category:Show-Offs (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Builders Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Never Smile at a Monkey Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:A Rainbow of Animals Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Wayside Animals Category:The Owl and co Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Bugs A-Z Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Dragon Ball GT Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:Creature Features Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Wild Grinders Animals Category:Monsuno Animals Category:The Legend of Korra Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:Incredible Animals A to Z Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Fish Hooks Animals Category:Pixar Animation Studios Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Green Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Paramount Animals Category:Ferdinand Animals Category:Animal Clowns Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:Ginjer L. Clarke Animals Category:Fake Out Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Micro Monsters Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Weird Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Prickly and Poisonous Animals Category:Amazing Animal Facts Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Animal Disguises (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Poison (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Unusual Creatures Animals Category:100 Facts: Venom Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Cars Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:The Secret of NIMH Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Timmy Time Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Creepy Crawlies (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Winnie the Pooh Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:Animal Colors (Beth Fielding) Animals Category:Look Again (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Minuscule Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Squirrel Boy Animals Category:HiHi Puffy Ami Yumi Animals Category:Rio Animals Category:Sheep in the Big City Animals Category:Martin Mystery Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:Sanjay and Craig Animals Category:El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera Animals